Naval Tactical Data Systems (NTDS) devices were one of the first entries into the computer field and still find abundant applications in the military. As is known, the computer field continuously experiences innovations and constantly increases the speed and flexibility of each new generation of each new computerized equipment that enters into the field. One of the characteristics that is common to the new generation of equipment is a bus architecture, sometimes referred to as a bus topology, that improves the speed and increases the flexibility of interrelated equipment connected to the bus while at the same time allows for new equipment to be added in a piggy-back manner as known in the art. One of the new generations of computerized equipment employing a bus topology is computerized equipment having a Versa Module Eurocard Bus (VMEbus).
Systems that provide for the exchange of information between a NTDS device and computerized equipment employing a VMEbus are known in the art and some of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,210 ('210) and 5,414,814 ('814) both of which are herein incorporated by reference. It is desired that means be provided that allows for NTDS devices to be adapted so as to be able to exchange information with new generations of computerized equipment, especially, the computerized equipment that employs a bus topology, more particularly, a Versa Module Eurocard Bus (VMEbus) while at the same time increase the throughput of the exchange of information, relative to the systems described in the '210 and '814 patents, between the NTDS device and the computerized equipment employing a VMEbus.